Unidentified Cavaliers of Thornton
This is a list of Cavaliers of Thornton that have not been identified. Shot Cavalier of Thornton This boy was a Cavalier of Thornton in at least 2013. Born in or before the 2000s, he procured a gun and was educated at Tower Placement School. He was recruited by Natalia Thornton sometime before May of 2013, and accepted her employment choice. On May 27, 2013, the man was called upon to fight in the Second Battle of Tower Placement in Provo. Sometime throughout the battle, he was shot dead by Summer Petersen on the first floor, after he drew his gun and attempted to shoot her, firing a bullet towards her and Jay Organa. If his occupation reveals his personality, he was a cruel, sadistic person, cunning yet not entirely as intelligent as most people. However, not much is known of this aspect of him, as he was only briefly seen. Cavalier of Thornton killed by Andrew This individual was a Cavalier of Thornton who fought at the Second Battle of Tower Placement in 2013. During his formal education at Tower Placement School, this individual became a follower of Natalia Thornton. After the Cavaliers charged at the enemy on May 27, 2013, he climbed onto a balcony to attack the defenders within. Before he could harm anybody, he was telekinetically halted in his tracks by Andrew, which then spat him back out the window, killing him in the subsequent fall. It is unknown if this individual served the Cavaliers of Thornton for personal gain or whether he was possessed by black magic. Cavalier of Thornton killed by Helen McKeen on the first floor This individual was a Cavalier of Thornton who participated in the Second Battle of Tower Placement during the Second School War. He was one of the first Cavaliers to break into Tower Placement School after the fighting began. He was seen piloting a G-3 skyfighter and flying through the window into the first floor, but the craft was incinerated by Helen McKeen before he could open fire, causing him and his ship to collide into a wall. He probably died from this but there is a small chance that he survived. Fiery Cavalier of Thornton This fiery individual]] was a participant in the Second Battle of Tower Placement; she was most likely a Cavalier of Thornton. The woman was born sometime in or before 2007, presumably in the United States. She was trained in the arts of gunnery sometime before 2013, given that she fought in a battle that year and had been employed by Natalia Thornton sometime before then. This person, toward the end of the battle, was set ablaze and thrown across the length of the Seventeenth-floor corridor, where she nearly crashed into Helen McKeen; she likely died of her injuries. She could, really, be any of the unidentified Cavaliers, given that she was only seen for a few moments and was engulfed in flame for that time. Theoretically, she might not be a Cavalier of Thornton at all, but simply dressed as one; given the torture she had to endure, it is likely the actions were done by a Cavalier, and hence it's likely she herself was not one. It is also possible that she is a Cavalier of Thornton who fell victim to "friendly fire." Notes and references Category:Cavaliers of Thornton Category:Females Category:Males Category:Villains